Menjadi Shinigami Gotei 13
by Yoyo-Miniko-Chan
Summary: Miniko masuk Divisi 5 kursi-4 dengan Ichigo sebagai Taichounya, bagaimana kisahnya? langsung saja baca ! Warning : OC, OOC mungkin , mungkin judul sama isi gak nyambung ,RnR please?


Halo para readers yang terhormat ! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

ini fanfic pertama saya jadimohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan *bungkuk-bungkuk(lagi)*

ini fanfic bercerita tentang pertemuan OC saya dengan ichigo !

Readers : kapan mulainya nih?

Author : eh iya sorry kebawa suasana tidur(?)

Readers : Ya udah langsung mulai aja *gebukin Author*

Author : *nyium-nyium kaki readers* iya-iya maaf para readers yang tterhormat tercinta ter-

Readers : UDAH LANGSUNG MULAI AJA ! *tereak pake TOA*

Author : oke oke

* * *

**Warning : OC, OOC (mungkin), mungkin judul sama isi gak nyambung**

**Disclaimer : Bleach Punya sa- *di gebukin* eh punya Tite Kubo  
**

**Menjadi Shinigami Gotei 13**

Perkenalan :**  
**

Hai nama OC ku Miniko Honotearu, kalian bisa memanggilnya Miniko, dia adalah mantan murid yang akan menjadi shinigami ! dia pasti bisa jadi shinigami terkuat walau aku lulus dan belum mengetahui nama zanpakuto-nya ! dia akan mengetahui nama zanpakutou-nya !

Pagi yang cerah di akademi shinigami, ini adalah waktu siapa yang akan menjadi Shinigami Gotei 13

"Selamat datang ! di sini kita akan tau siapa yang akan lulus! yang lulus hanya akan ada 196 sedang kan yang tidak lulus ada 291 !" jelas pembawa acara panjang lebar

"oke ! kita mulai sekarang !" kata pembawa acara lagi teriak kenceng banget pake TOA pula.

"pertama, kita sambut Miniko Honotearu ! tepuk tangan !" Kata panitia memanggilku. "Ha ... Hai" kata Miniko gugup

"apa kau sudah tau nama zanpakutoumu?" tanya panitia. "be .. belum ...sensei" miniko gugup(lagi).

"kalau begitu berkomunikasi lah dengan zanpakutoumu.. aku akan menunggu" kata panitia. "Hai !" jawab Miniko.

Miniko mencoba masuk ke dalam inner worldnya, ketika sudah masuk ia bertemu dua orang lelaki. yang satu berambut putih *wew ubanan!*PLAKK!*, dan satunya lagi berwarna biru

"Hai .. nama kami ..." Mereka berdua memberitau nama mereka tapi sayangnya Miniko tidak dapat mendengarnya, "ng .. maaf .. aku tidak bisa mendengar namamu" kata Miniko

"Ooh .. baiklah kalau begitu.. berarti kau tidak dapat memiliki kami" kata mereka berbarengan lagi. "Eeh ? maksudnya ?" Miniko bertanya.

"Apakah kau tidak tau? kami adalah roh zanpakutoumu Miniko-Chan ~" kata lelaki yang berambut putih. Miniko merem sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah kami akan beritahu nama kami tapi jawab pertanyanku dulu" sekarang gantian yang berambut biru angkat bicara. "Baiklah .. apa pertanyan-nya?" tanya Miniko

"Mau apa kamu mengetahui nama kami?"

"aku mau lulus dari akademi ini dan menjadi shinigami"

"teruuuuuuuuus?"

"aku mau jadi lebih kuat"

"oke oke .. ini yang terakhir kali aku memberitahu namaku jadi .. ya~~dengarkan baik-baik oke?"kata Mereka kompak

"oke aku janji .." kata Miniko *Author: ceilah Miniko pake janji : kan kamu yang nulis thor*

"Nama kami adalah ..." kata mereka

Miniko tersadar dari inner world-nya, tiba-tiba Miniko mengarahkan tanganya ke samping, _"nama kami adalah .."_

'Eeh.. ini kan..'

"Kaze ga fuki, Boseki yoyo, Yoyo-fu no shinjitsu " Tiba-tiba Miniko mengatakan nama zanpakutonya dan release command-nya tapi bukan dia yang bicara melainkan zanpakutonya.

Zanpakutonya miniko menjadi dua buah yoyo yang berwarna Putih dan Biru. perlahan-lahan zanpakuto-nya kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Hebaaat ! kamu mengetahui nama zanpakutomu dalam waktu 5 menit ! kamu lulus !" ucap panitia. 'Fiuh .. padahal di sana kerasanya 1abad' kata miniko dalam hati

~~Skip Time~~

"Miniko !" teriak seseorang rambut jeruk-duren *di death glare sama Ichi*

"E.. eh ..?Ichigo?ada apa?"tanya Miniko

"kamu di panggil ke divisi 1... ayo segera kesana !'Ichigo pun bershunpu meninggalkan Miniko

"Ichigo.. Tunggu ! aku tidak tau dimana Divisi 1 !" teriak Miniko. tapi sayang, Ichigo telah pergi

"*sigh* ya sudahlah aku cari saja" kata miniko

~~Skip Time~

"Hosh ..hosh .. ketemu juga" kata Miniko. Tok tok tok ..., "masuk" kata sotaichou

"permisi sotaichou, ada apa anda memanggil saya?" kata Miniko. "mulai saat ini kamu akan menjadi Shinigami Gotei 13 dan masuk Divisi 5 Kursi 4" kata sotaichou.

"Eeh ..? hai" Miniko langsung menuju muka sotaichou dan bertanya "Divisi 5 dimana yak sotaichou?" tanya Miniko.

~~Skip Time~~

1 Tahun kemudian ...

Miniko dan Taichou Divisi 5 Yaitu ... *Readers : BURUAAAN !*tereak pake TOA* Ichigo Kurosaki dan kawan-kawan di panggil sotaichou

"Ehem .. Kulihat kalian punya kekuatan yang bagus dan tidak sedang sibuk, jadi, bisakah kalian patroli keamanan di kota karakura selama 5 hari?" tanya sotaichou

**Bagaimanakah jawaban mereka? akankah mereka menerima berpatroli di Karakura selama 5 hari?**

**tunggu chapter depan *GUBRAKK !***

**TBC  
**

**

* * *

**

**TALKSHOW !**

**Author : Sesei juga akhirnya.. fuh ..**

**Miniko : kk author, perasaan kok aku munculnya banyak banget ia?**

**Ichigo : tau tuh, giliran aku baru dikit**

**Author : sabar nanti cepet tua kek barragan ama sotaichou loh !**

**Barragan+Yamamoto : WHAT YOU SAY AUTHOR?**

**Author : bukan apa-apa**

**REVIEW IYA !**

**MENERIMA FLAME ! AER DAN PEMADAM BANYAK DI SINI !  
**


End file.
